The Emily and Miley saga: Holt's return
by testguy242424
Summary: Ok, so this is a brand new vore series - starting from scratch. well not really - just say, it starts from where the emily vore story stops. so, its parrallell to the vore trio and the finale , but is in no way related to them. basically, this is option 2 of the magical story shit. nyway, enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Olivia Holt and Emily Osment were hanging in Miley's basement, rubbing their full tummies, which gurgled with digestion.  
>Suddenly, miley's stomach growled hungrily. The others looked at it. Miley then said "Get me food dammit"<br>The girls then left the house and went outside.  
>"we're gonna need a big, meaty meal' said olivia<br>"yes" said emily "something that will fill that beast up for a few hours"  
>The girls then had an idea. They took out a ps3 and connected a portal to it (its a muthafuking story).<br>They then entered the game (god of war 3), and went out to look for the character, kratos

Eventually they made it to kratos' house. they knocked on the door. Olivia seduced kratos and he let the girls  
>in. Olivia's stomach then groaned loudly, and she rubbed it. The girls began to arouse kratos, and they ended<br>up fucking him. they went on for a while, moaning as kratos thrusted. eventually, the two girls got hungry, and  
>their loud stomachs started to growl. they asked kratos (in a very sexy tone) to get them some food. whilst he<br>was fetching the girls their food, olivia snuck up behind him and prepared to swallow him, but her stomach growled  
>loudly. "shut up" she thought, scared. Kratos then turned and saw olivia<p>

"AREEEEEESSSSSSSS" he yelled "WHAT IS THIS BULLSHITTERY YOU SEND UPON ME? I AM THE (former) GOD OF WAR! I SHALL NOT  
>LET SOME PETTY GIRLS DESTROY ME". He then launched the powerless olivia into the air, and slammed her on the ground. he then<br>drew his blades, but as he was going for the kill, emily ran up behind him and attacked. she stole his blades and sliced his  
>throat. the (mortal - if you played god of war 2, he has the blade of olympus ) god then attemped to attack, but emily had the<br>blade of olympus, and sliced kratos' head clean off, killing him. as hades tried to claim his godly prize, olivia and emily  
>stole kratos, then ate hades.<p>

The girls then returned to the real world with their prize. They fed the starving miley, who had already eaten over 10 pizzas  
>and 5 cakes and still wasnt full. her belly groaned as it digested the huge godly meal. Just then, emily realised something<p>

"Shit... i killed the god of war, which means im now the god of war!" she said  
>"So, im the devil, your the god of war, and miley's just - miley" olivia said "you know what that means"<br>"what?" asked miley, as her belly rumbled  
>"It means we are an unstoppable vore force. we can now eat ANYONE and do ANYTHING" she replied<br>Olivia's belly rumbled loudly. Emily's and miley's did too  
>"I say, we eat.." said olivia, as her belly began to empty...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Emily and olivia rubbed miley's swolen belly, as it digested the dead warrior. Just then, the girls bellies  
>growled loudly and deeply. Emily had an idea<br>"Since im god of war, and olivia's the devil, we should make miley powerful too" she said  
>"Howbout, she eats galactus" Olivis suggested<br>Miley's belly groaned in agreement  
>"YES PERFECT" Emily yelled. The girls then all headed out to find galactus.<p>

After much walking, they found a huge gigantic galactus. It walked through the city. Miley and Olivia  
>decided to attack it from the top, whilst emily got its legs. But they made sure that only miley<br>ate the heart, as it was the powerful part that would turn miley into a goddess

Olivia and Miley climbed to the top of a building. They waited for emily's signal. Emily was down near  
>galatcus' feet. She followed them and at the right moment, she jumped onto them, and bit into his foot<br>Galatcus then collapsed, and as he did, Miley and olivia jumped onto him. Olivia used her devil strength  
>to rip galactus apart, revealing the heart. Miley then went down and ate the heart. As she did, her belly<br>started to rumble loud,y as her body grew bigger and bigger. She towered over the city, and picked up the  
>entire body of galactus in one go, leaving soome for the others. She swallowed the entire bpody whole<br>causing her belly to violently rumble, creating earthquakes and collapsing buildings

Olivia and emily ate the rest of the body, with their bellies groaning too. Miley then shrunk back to  
>normal size. The girls then rubbed mileys huge swollen belly<br>"So now, Olivia is devil, Emily is god of war, and im Galactus" said Miley  
>"That means we are now the unstoppable vore trio" olivia replied, as her belly began to grumble<p>

The girls then walked off into the distance, planningtheir next huge vore as gods


	3. Chapter 3

*GROAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN* Mileys stomach roared

"im hungry again" she said  
>"please miley, weve been doing this forever" said olivia<br>"we are SOOOO hungry" moaned emily. the two girls stomachs both rumbled to prove their point  
>"get me some food, and eat whilst your at it then" Miley roared "or ill EAT YOU!"<p>

the two girls then left the house in search for a meal. Miley walked upstairs to sleep, her stomach growling loudly  
>'those girls better feed me' she thought. she crashed onto the bed and slept for a while.<p>

Olivia and EMily walked down the street and found two teenage guys who were looking at them with interest. they had an idea  
>and seduced the two guys. THe teens followed the girls into an alleyway, where they both picked them up and swallowed them<br>whole. Olivia gulped her guy quickly, causing a loud gurgle and roar inside her belly. Emily did the same, swallowing her guy in  
>a few seconds. The two girls admired their swollen, gurgling bellies as they walked down the street more. Olivia's stomach was<br>still quite hungry, so she seduced another guy and ate him also. Her belly moaned and rumbled as it digested the two guys inside  
>of her beastly stomach.<p>

Meanwhile, back at the house, Miley's stomach was roaring like crazy. It was moaning and groaning hungrily, as she desperately  
>wanted to eat. Olivia and EMily were now looking for some food for Miley. They found a fat woman on the bench in the park, and<br>Emily stabbed her silently, before the girls hid her and took her back to Miley's house. On the way, the girls talked about Miley  
>"you know, mileys a bitch" emily said<br>"yeah, she never leaves us alone. her stomachs always growling and shes always hungry" olivia replied  
>"i got an idea" emily said. she told olivia the idea and the girls headed home. When they got to miley's house, they opened the door<br>and ate the body they had just killed. They then put on their black suits and snuck into miley's room. Inside her room, the snuck  
>up to miley's bed. Just then, Olivia's stomach roared ferociously, and so did Emily's. "SHUT UP" Olivia said to her belly, but it<br>wouldn't stop. Miley heard the sound and woke up and pounced onto EMily, but Olivia took a knife and stabbed Miely, killing her. The  
>girls then devoured her lifeless body into their stomachs. Their bellies grew bigger and louder. Olivia and Emily now realised that<br>they were both galactus. The girls stood up and started to grow. They grew larger and larger and broke out of the house. the two  
>gigantic godzillas stormed through the city, destroying houses, eating people, cars and everything else. The army attempted to stop<br>the two beasts, but they just ate the tanks and digested them. EMily and Olivia ate and ate and grew, as they destroyed the city  
>until there was nothing left<p> 


End file.
